objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy (Object Madness)
Daisy is a female contestant on Object Madness. She was placed on Team A and is the captain of that team. Appearance Daisy appears to be an ox-eye daisy. Her stem is green and her petals are white. Personality Daisy likes to be a helpful contestant. She is confident and knows a lot. According to episode 2, Daisy also is athletic. She is very boastful, and often brags about her accomplishments, but can put her pride aside and just enjoy having her friends. Coverage Daisy, alongside Pickaxe and Tack, was first seen in Worthless Change. Daisy asks Tack what bus number was on the bus they were near, and he responds that the number of the bus was 57. She was shocked when six people came out of the bus. Later, being placed on Team A, Daisy introduces herself to her teammates while holding Latte, saying she is here to help out her team. She then says "And I would like to be the team leader." But then crickets chirp, causing her to say that only if her team was okay with her being the team captain. Dice agrees. In the challenge, Daisy was knocked off of Puffball by Candy Cane, alongside Nickel (who was dead during the challenge). Daisy is seen again after Puffball flies toward her and Nickel. Latte said her team had trouble finding both Daisy and Nickel. Daisy says that if she walked up Insanity Mountain, her team would've won. Dice then tells her to get on Puffball, saying her team has no time to waste. Daisy gets on, only for Puffball to be weighed down because of her carrying compacity. Cherry then kicked Cup off of Puffball, saying that her team needed a volunteer to run the rest of the mountain. Her team won the challenge, so she nor her teammates were up for elimination. Fanfiction Date of birth * December 16, 1996 (Tamagoyaki) * May 6th, 2000 (Blue Tennis Ball) * January 6, 1993 (Ze Tossere) Where Daisy is from * Toronto, Ontario, Canada (Tamagoyaki) * Olympia, Washington (Ze Tossere) Name * Daisy McGrath (Tamagoyaki) * Dawn (Blue Tennis Ball) * Daisy Nilsen (Ze Tossere) Trivia * Daisy is similar to Leafy from Battle for Dream Island, as they are both neon green, they are both plants, and they are helpful and kind to their teammates. *There is another Daisy in Battle for Object Palace, but both are different (by personality and appearance) *Daisy is the tallest contestant in Object Madness and the second-largest contestant, losing to Basketball. *According to an episode 2 teaser, Daisy used to run a lot and did cross-country. This may be how she arrived at Insanity Island. *Daisy may be enemies with Football. *In the cast poster, Football can be seen on top of Daisy. This could mean that she can carry other people with her, like Puffball and Puffbull. **She may also have a carrying capacity. *Daisy's center isn't shown, as there are petals in the way. Her center may be yellow. *She is the second tallest character in object show history, losing to Ruler from The Strive For The Million. Gallery Daisybotr.png DaisyOMN.png Daisyyyyye.PNG Daisy OM Pose.png Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Object Madness Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team Captain Category:Alive